neo_genesis_the_lost_nexusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zerton
Information T'''he Void contains a powerful particle named, '''Zerton. It has properties that can manipulate space and time, energy, and create any material. Due to it's multi-purpose, it has been used by the Precursors to create weaponry, or as an infinite energy fuel. When bonded together it can form crystals to of which the color can change on its elemental alignment. A Void Walker can cast abilities that use the effects of Zerton and can house the energy in their bodies by absorbing Zerton in the area. Prolonged use of Void Constructs causes the user to become fatigued as they use their last amount of energy, later on collapsing into a coma that last weeks to recover. Certain medical medicine, that can be fashioned into potions, to increase the reservoir, and decrease the cost of using powers. Such as the famous Ichor Elixer created by Weyfand Industries. '-{Void Constructs}- ' * (Infinite Oblivion): A pocket realm similar to the void, which can be used to house Aranos, or as a way to shelter the owner. * (Soul Vision): The ability to send out a pulse and see entities through objects, by covering them with Zerton. * (Spatial Shift): Tear a plane of space, and teleport instantaneously to the location, depending on skill. * (Temporal Warp): Slow down time to a stop, the user is affected by this as well, but can move faster than those in effect. * (Phantom Shroud): The ability to refract light, and render its user to be invisible with only a small disturbance in appearance. * (Ethereal Purge): Fire off a large bolt of energy capable of piercing through anything, but is limited in speed. * (Mirror Shard): Harden Zerton to be used as lethal projectiles or discs as stepping stones, and can be used with great versatility. * (Divine Creation): Manipulate particles in the Infinite Oblivion dimension, to create matter as utility or a weapon. * (Ancient Blood): Using the energy that courses through their veins, they can empower their elemental abilities to an extreme extent. * (Mending Bond): Be able to heal the user or target, by using Zerton to speed the regenerative process. * (Guardian Shell): Create a barrier by using Zerton as a shield, or create an impenetrable dome covering the user. * (Unity Shackle): Throw an orb to any surface restraining the nearest target with ribbons of Zerton. * (Spirit Gate): Create portals that allow the user to travel to other gates, enter the Infinite Oblivion pocket realm, or bring an Aranos out for combat. * (Echo Mirage): When attacking targets, the first hit is fake, and the following afterimage does damage. * (Cosmic Rend): The user can create slices that rip the fabrics of space slashing anyone caught in it with deep wounds. * (Lunar Strike): Fire an energy crescent that becomes larger the longer it travels, and can cause immense knockback to the target. * (Tether Link): User connects their pain and damage taken to a target chosen, sharing both the injuries done. * (Celestial Beam): With Zerton, the user generates a particle beam cannon, able to cause damage to victims. * (Ghost Phase): Become intangible at the cost of not being able to attack, by separating the user's atoms. * (Particle Fusion): Absorbing Zerton to materialize Prime weapons, or to recharge the user's reservoir. * (Horizon Flash): The user gains an enormous boost of sudden speed for a short amount of time, and blast enemies caught near. * (Destiny Renewal): The user can rewind time to a few seconds, undoing any sudden changes done to the user. * (Orbital Field): Create a zone where gravity is reduced and affects its user as well, and means of travel is by jumping on the floating spheres it creates. * (Mind Aspect): Mesmerize the target, confusing the victim to attack anyone in sight, or enthrall them. * (Mimic Form): Take in someone's appearance, disguising yourself nearly identical except for their abilities. * (Vitality Drain): Absorb the targets energy to be used for yourself, and heal while weakening them over time. * (Decoy Specter): Using Zerton to create an exact afterimage of the user, aiding in deception how ever all attacks are illusions. * (Negation Banish): Be able to cancel-out abilities by decreasing Zerton in the area, that affects the user as well. * (Arcane Enigma): Create three orbs that float around the user that can explode on hit, and seek out targets. * (Essence Reave): Allows the user to absorb the targets Void powers and Zerton weapons, the target doesn't lose their abilities but are just replicated. * (Energy Focus): Prisma Void Walkers can boost their elements, by changing alignments to individually empower them. * (Solar Barrage): Fire multiple shots of energy that deals damage and can be fired quicker and stronger if charged up. * (Comet Ray): A sphere of Zerton hovers above the user, where it amasses energy until it glows where it can be fired as a powerfully destructive ray. * (Nova Star): The user charges themselves with energy, and create an implosion that drags anything in its radius then releases causing a dangerous blast. * (Dusk Nebula): Generate black energy dust that slowly poisons the target, and darkens the area to the point of pitch black. * (Aurora Veil): Create an aura that forms ribbons which search nearby allies to empower them, or slow enemies. * (Dawn Pulsar): User creates a flash that blinds nearby enemies and launches them a fair distance. * d causes a radial blast that creates minor knockback. * (Twilight Beacon): User creates a floating light that attracts anyone towards it to be torn apart by the energy surrounding it. * (Halo Ward): User creates a ring around themselves, that reduces incoming damage, but slows them down. * (Revenant Redux): User has the ability to raise a corpse to fight for them, by using energy to reanimate the body for a limited time. * (Limbo Eclipse): User manipulates two Zerton catalysts, one on each side containing the Light energy used for offensive capabilities, and Dark energy used for defensive purposes. '-{Earth}-' * (Tectonic Fissure) - The user catapults themselves upwards and crashes down with extreme force, causing an earthquake to pulse outwards. * (Emerald Terra) - The user raises five plates of the earth that rotate around the user able to be used as a shield to deflect attacks, combine them to form a boulder with spikes rolling and crushing anything in its path. * (Behemoth's Claw) - Raise a row of earth columns that progressively enlarges wider ensuring anyone caught to be buried under or crushed by the trap. * (Gairena's Tragedy) - User slams the ground causing earthen spikes to pierce upwards, which can be broken into shards to be used as projectiles towards the target or crumble into a dust storm blinding them. * (Verdant Fortitude) - The user can use stones to form plates of armor or a golem to protect them limiting their speed, however, can regenerate quickly if near sources of the earth. '-{Thunder}-' * (Voltage Overload) - The user charges up, until sparks begin to appear, then lashes a strong lightning bolt beam that creates an explosion and stuns the victim. * (Citrine Fulgur) - The user creates two balls of lightning, where once clashed together it can create a blast radius to paralyze and stun multiple targets around the user, as well as blinding them. * (Goliath's Horn) - Create multiple rods of lightning around the user capable of piercing through obstacles and moving at quick speeds that can stun the target. * (Zeulos' Wrath) - The user calls down multiple lightning strikes to randomly hit the area, creating a series of minefields that chain towards enemies and explode and paralyzing them. * (Saffron Judgement) - The user unleashes a constant stream of lightning capable of incapacitating a target if hit and can chain towards nearby targets. '-{Air}-' * (Gale Vortex) - The user creates a tornado, that picks enemies upwards, or makes the wind pressure strong enough to incapacitate the victim. * (Amethyst Ventus) - The user creates a sphere that causes a vacuum to implode all of its surroundings and explodes anything caught within with compressed air pressure dealing an enormous blast. * (Wyvern's Wing) - Allows the user to become floatless by removing the air pressure and use the wind to propel themselves, this also considerably increases their speed. * (Aveorus' Faith) - The user creates a shield up front able to deflect attacks and projectiles, and cause the shield to be pushed outwards causing immense knockback and damage to the target. * (Violet Covenant) - The user concentrates a large ball of spinning wind and launches it out becoming a fast projectile, that shreds what it comes in contact. '-{Water}-' * (Tidal Surge) - The user controls a large torrent of water that can be moved at a distance to crash into the target with extreme pressure and freeze the impacted area. * (Sapphire Aqua) - User controls a large body of water to form a pool ensnaring anything on it and forms an orb above, where they drown or create multiple ice blades within to shredding the target. * (Leviathan's Tail) - Control a large body of water that can be formed into a frozen wall, or be sent off as a giant wave that destroys and floods the area. * (Soleridon's Rage) - Control multiple water streams as tentacles to wreak havoc, or separately use two as arms that are able to form into ice weapons, and grapple around for maneuverability and utility. * (Azure Embrace) - The user creates a dome of water that can be converted to ice, or utilize the dome to throw multiple barrages of ice needles at a target. '-{Fire}-' * (Inferno Blaze) - The user sets the area around ablaze by creating a blast spreading flames outwards, only to further this by creating a second blast upwards the radius. * (Ruby Ignis) - User can engulf themselves on fire causing damage to anyone near, and fire pillars begin to randomly erupt from the ground near the user at a radius, where anyone caught become incinerated. * (Dracona's Jaw) - The user unleashes a constant flame outwards towards the target with a large cone radius capable of melting anything caught within. * (Haedios' Agony) - The user erupts the ground beneath the enemy with a carpet of fire, exploding the target, or push outwards a vertical flame that expands upwards, reaching anyone that escaped. * (Crimson Vengeance) - User charges a large fiery projectile that ignites enemies on contact and creates a large explosion, which leaves behind a treacherous path of fire behind. '-{Dark}-' * (Dark Shadow) - The user engulfs the area in darkness leaving behind trails of decaying energy, anything that touches it starts to wither and continuously spreads the decay. * (Obsidian Umbra) - User is engulfed by a dark orb where it can absorb any projectiles hit and return them back, with magnitude, any who come close to the orb will be weakened. * (Basilisk's Eye) - The user creates a cone of dark haze that corrodes any objects or targets inside and weakening anything caught within its range with poison. * (Erobeus' Dread) - The user creates a zone of darkness nullifying attacks from the enemy and draining them of their health, if the enemy remains in the zone they become paralyzed as their health zaps away. * (Ebony Torment) - The user launches a large sphere of dark energy capable of dragging targets within and explodes on contact withering anyone caught in the blast. '-{Light}-' * (Light Radiance) - The user creates large light that focuses into a precise and destructive beam of light disintegrating and cutting through anything. * (Crystal Lumen) - The user launches a orb causing many rays of light to expulse outwards damaging anything caught and blinding enemies by exploding the sphere. * (Amphithere's Scales) - Allows the user to create multiple flashes of light capable of blinding and as well damaging them if an enemy stares at the light. * (Atheora's Valor) - The user creates a zone of light bolstering and strengthening the user attacks within, the zone regenerates the user and causes enemies to miss attacks and see mirages of light. * (Ivory Redemption) - The user creates a pillar of light capable of seeking targets with multiple bolts, damaging them and weakening their defenses. '-{Prism}-' * (Spectrum Iridescence) - The user creates many small gems that hover above and appear like stars, and fire energy towards a target as a barrage or as a centered beam. * (Zerton Prisma) - Create five elemental Zerton crystals that forms a disc, and float behind the user, they can be used for various purposes and can fire elemental powers with a mixture of offense, defense, and utility. * (Tyrano's Crest) - Creates a circular crystal platform under an enemy which protrudes five elemental crystals to enclose the target and blast them with Prisma energy. * (Iracus' Wisdom) - User creates a crystal blockade able to absorb elemental energy to protect the user with elements or refire that element back with greater magnitude. * (Chroma Desolation) - The user creates a crystalline projectile that is able to erase any elemental structure and nullify their effects to empower the blast it creates on impact. * *